malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shellarr
Shellarr, or simply Shell, was an Avowed mage and a healer. She was originally part of the Second Company of the Crimson Guard. Shell was described as an attractive blonde.Stonewielder, Chapter 9, UK TPB p.470-471 In Return of the Crimson Guard Shell was part of the Crimson Guard gathering on Stratem that marked the end of the Diaspora. The reunited Guard then invaded Unta, the Malazan imperial capital. Afterwards, Shell helped carry the wounded Commander Shimmer off the field of battle upon a litter fashioned from a tabletop.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.310 At the subsequent Battle of the Plains near Li Heng, Shell and Twisty used their magic to scour the Malazan lines together. After Commander Shimmer was attacked by two Hands of the Claw, the two mages used their healing skills to bring her back from the edge of death.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, UK PB p.562/570 Shimmer then recalled all of her surviving mages to protect their central command point.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 2, UK PB p.588 Shell and the other mages witnessed the opening of the Chaos rent as well as the arrival of the High Mage Tayschrenn. Shell remarked that she had seen Tayschrenn fight a magical battle before when he had challenged Anomander Rake at the Siege of Pale.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 3, UK PB p.653 At the battle's end, the returned K'azz D'Avore offered Kyle and the Lost brothers Shell's aid to transport them where they liked as reward for their service. Shell took them to the Great Sanctuary of Burn where the Brethren Stoop awaited and their friend Greymane was recuperating.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 4, UK PB p.672-674 In Stonewielder Upon receiving word that missing Guardsman Iron Bars was a prisoner on the Stormwall, Blues led Fingers, Lazar, and Shell on a rescue mission. They crossed from Stratem to Korel by foot, running afoul of the Chase, a Jheck war band. Shell helped salvage the situation by using her healing magic to bring Tal, the Chase's leader, back from the edge of death.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, UK TPB p.137-141 After crossing the Iceback Range into the Plains of Blight, they hired Orzu and his clan of Sea-Folk to sail them to Korel Island.Stonewielder, Chapter 5, UK TPB p.267 When they reached the Stormguard fortress at Shelter, they infiltrated the Stormwall by passing themselves off as prisoners.Stonewielder, Chapter 7, UK TPB p.349 There she met Jemain, Iron Bars' former first mate on the Ardent, who told her the Avowed was still alive. Shell fought well on the Wall, eventually being relocated to the thick of the fighting. For a time her partner on the Wall was Tollen, the Malazan veteran.Stonewielder, Chapter 8, UK TPB p.444-445 Shell was the first of the rescue group to find Bars who immediately tried to kill her initially thinking her an assassin sent by Skinner.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, UK TPB p.512-513 Later, when the Stormwall was coming down around them, Shell and her squad made their move to rescue Bars. After Blues fought a divinely blessed Wall Marshal Quint in hand to hand combat, Shell was seriously injured by Malazan High Mage Ussü's surprise attack. She was only able to join the Guard's counterattack after being healed by Fingers. Then she, Blues, and Fingers retrieved Bars, Corlo, and Jemain. Before the Wall came down Blues transported them all away by warren.Stonewielder, Chapter 12, UK TPB p.581-593 Once free, they sensed Skinner and his Disavowed at the Sky Tower. They raced to meet them only to see their former comrades disappear into a warren with a fragment of the Crippled God. Shell and the others returned to Stratem to inform K'azz D'Avore.Stonewielder, Chapter 12, UK TPB p.615-619 Notes and references Category:Avowed Category:Females Category:Healers Category:Mages Category:Crimson Guard members Category:Serc mages